El sucesor de Dios
by WizardofChaos19
Summary: -Descripción dentro-
1. Chapter 1

Issei Hyodou un chico normal que vive con sus padres y su gemelo el cual es dado todo en bandeja de plata todo lo que pide estudiante modelo de la academia Kuoh, persona amada y respetada por todos y portador de una Sacred Gear. Pero todo cambia después de su primera cita donde descubrirá que su destino es mucho más grande y que ser el sucesor del Dios Bíblico no es solo uno de sus mayores problemas.

Issei/Harem.

Issei POV.

Tal vez en esta vida no todo es como se lo espera. Primero mi familia me ignora por mi hermano menor Ussei al cual según ellos es el hijo "ejemplar" y yo solamente un "pervertido sin remedio".

Segundo en la academia me conocen como un pervertido sin remedio solamente porque me junto con los 2 pervertidos locales Matsuda y Motohama.

Tercero no importaba cuanto me esfuerce nunca me tomaron en cuenta siempre Ussei esto, Ussei aquello, sin importar que solo era él el que valía.

A…ano eres tú Hyodou-kun fue una voz detrás de mí al mirar vi una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos que reflejaban inocencia pero por algún motivo sentía que debía conocerla de antes, pero no importa seguro que solo viene a visitar a mi hermano.

Si soy yo, pero de seguro una chica linda como tú vino a buscar a mi hermano dije con duda ya que ninguna chica habla conmigo sin el motivo de querer acercarse a Ussei.

Nooo! Te equivocas es ti Issei-kun al que busco.

Simplemente esas palabras fueron como una señal del cielo para mí y por alguna razón sentí nostalgia.

Fin Issei POV.

Me preguntaba si quieres…si quieres ir a una cita conmigo el próximo domingo dijo la desconocida la cual hizo sonreír al castaño el cual hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra la cual luchaba para bajar el sonrojo y concentrarse en su objetivo.

Una vez que se despidieron Issei mostró una sonrisa tan grande que no pasó desapercibida por los demás y sin importar cuantos comentarios hagan su buen humor no se iba.

En uno de los edificios se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojos carmesí la cual veía todo desde su balcón.

Ara-Ara no pensé que Rias-Buchou perdería la cabeza por el hermano de Ussei-kun dijo una chica de belleza sin igual la cual le servía una taza de té.

No…no te equivocas Akeno dijo la ahora mencionada Rias es solo que su poder me intriga mucho no es tan fuerte como el de Ussei-san según mis informes él tiene una Sacred Gear tipo dragón y si no me equivoco es la Booster Gear , aunque ambos son humanos pero aun así es increíble. Creo que enviaré a Koneko-chan que lo vigile si es que vale la pena agregarlo a mi sequito.

Al sonar el timbre de la salida de la academia Ussei Hyodou se encontraba rsperando a su hermano el cual iba saliendo de su salón de clase.

Kyaaaa! Es Ussei-sama

Ussei-sama por aquí.

Ussei-saaammaaa no se junte con el pervertido de su hermano lo va a contagiar.

Jaja chicas, chicas no me volvería como el perdedor de mi hermano aunque fuera la cura para una enfermedad.

Issei simplemente no le prestó atención y continuo con su camino de regreso después de todo tener una cita con una chica le hacía ilusión. Y sin contar de sus grandes oppais eran unos puntos extra según las palabras de sus amigos.

-Residencia Hyodou-

En la casa de Issei se encontraban sus padres quienes tomaban el té mientras veían fotos de sus hijos pero más de Ussei después de todo qué clase de madre no estaría feliz por los logros de los mismos, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su otro hijo.

Estoy en casa fue el grito de ambos hermanos, mientras Ussei era saludado con amor y alegría cuando veían a Issei era simplemente indiferencia.

 **[Ya mismo es hora de saludar a mi re-encarnación, solo espero que no sea tarde para reparar el error que cometí al desaparecer por tanto tiempo no piensas eso Ddraig]**

 **[Solo espero que este tipo sea fuerte como para que me hayas despertado del Booster Gear que recuerdo que me sellaste]**

 **[Solo espera y veras el chico te dejará sorprendido y eso te lo aseguro]**

Llegando el sábado Issei se preparaba para su cita con Yuma con una sonrisa una vez listo salió de su casa con la intención de dirigirse hacia el lugar cuando en medio de la vía ve a una chica que estaba vestida con un traje de Lolita Gótica se encontraba repartiendo volantes.

 **Cumplimos sus deseos** dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba a continuar con su trabajo.

Issei-kun lamento la espera dijo Yuma con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

No te preocupes Yuma-chan acabo de llegar dijo con una sonrisa (siempre quise decir eso) nos vamos dijo mientras le ponía su brazo.

Primero fueron a los juegos donde Issei le regaló un muñeco de las maquinas, comieron en un restaurante y así continuaron con su cita hasta la noche.

(Issei-kun perdóname por esto aunque sea tarde realmente me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres) pensaba la chica con tristeza.

Eh Yuma-chan sucede algo pregunto Issei con preocupación al ver el estado conflictivo en el que se encontraba la chica.

Ummm no es nada es solo que me divertí mucho dijo con una sonrisa la cual esta vez era sincera y no de las forzadas que mostraba al principio. Pasado unos minutos llegaron al parque al frente de una pileta donde por casualidad no estaba ninguna persona pasando por ahí.

Lo siento dijo esta vez con los ojos con lágrimas mi misión era matarte pero ahora no quiero dijo mientras abrazaba a Issei.

Creía que podía pero no quiero que me dejes eran las palabras de la chica la cual ponía por primera vez su corazón desde la muerte del Dios Bíblico que era como su abuelo.

Yum…Raynare dijo interrumpiendo a Issei mi nombre es Raynare dijo con una sonrisa.

Rayna… antes de que pudiera decir algo más una lanza de luz fue atravesada por su espalda.

Nunca pensé que nos traicionarías Raynare fue la voz de un hombre el cual vestía de traje y usaba un sombrero y pensar que estas al mando de este proyecto el cual nos iba a hacer quedar bien con Azazel-sama.

Donnasiege porque lo hiciste él era mi novio EL UNICO HUMANO QUE VIO COMO YO ERA Y NO ME JUZGO, incluso después de intentar matarlo.

Jajaa no creerás que un simple humano valga la pena después de todo solo es una escoria sin valor para nosotros.

-Lugar desconocido-

D…donde estoy fue la voz de Issei después de todo estoy muerto no pensé morir después de mi primera cita eh. De verdad soy patético ni siquiera mis padres me amaron como Ussei él es su único hijo después de todo.

 **[Es un placer conocerte Issei Hyodou]** eh dijo el castaño tratando de levantarse al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre que estaba en sus 50 con una barba larga, vestido con una túnica blanca y unas sandalias.

Quien eres pregunto el joven al sentir el aura del anciano vio que era inmensa.

 **[Veo que conoces a mi nieta Raynare que felicidad aunque estando sellado en ti pude ver su pasado y veo que está muy enamorada de ti mi sucesor].**

 **[Soy aquel que creo las Sacre Gears, el que escucha las plegarias de las personas que creen en mí el Antiguo Dios Bíblico].**

Dios pero como antiguo que paso creía que eras inmortal y no podías morir no entiendo nada como soy tú sucesor si no tengo los mismos poderes como tú solo soy un insignificante humano.

 **[No te preocupes por nada cuando regreses tendrás mis habilidades, poderes y conocimientos del mundo humano, como del mundo sobre-natural desde facciones hasta historia de tanto demonios como youkais y cómo distinguirlos de humanos normales].**

Issei se encontraba sorprendido al escuchar no solo era el nuevo Dios sino que cosas que parecieran fantasía son realmente reales.

 **[Claro pero los iras adquiriendo poco a poco nuestras personalidades se harán una y mi conocimiento te ayudará a salvar a todos los que necesiten un Dios te lo encargo Issei].**

Te lo prometo viejo haré el mundo sea un lugar mejor dijo con convicción Issei, cuando despertó del suelo encontró a una lastimada Raynare y al ángel caído que lo atacó con el rayo.

Así que aun sigues con vida dijo con enojo el caído pero su enojo cambio a uno de miedo al sentir el aura de Issei aunque estaba suprimida con sellos podía sentirse por todo lado.

La apariencia de Issei cambio drásticamente su cabello castaño se hizo blanco como la nieve, su cuerpo se tonificó haciéndole lucir más atlético.

Y con una voz que era mezclada con otra dijo **ángel caído Donnasiege, un par de alas, arrogante con su poder y sobretodo amante de las batallas.**

Qui…quien eres tú y como sabes esa información dijo con enojo.

 **Yo ¡Solamente un viejo conocido** dijo **es hora de tu castigo por todo el mal que has hecho.**

 **[Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost]**

La mano de Issei fue reemplazada por un guante rojo con una gema verde la cual brillaba con intensidad mientras incrementaba su poder. 

**excidit ingenuus temporis princeps caeli angeli qui punit mal, et iustis retribuentur bona. In caelo nomen ZMEGMA DEPLUO SACRA.**

Alas blancas caían del cielo sobre el ángel caído haciéndole gritar de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo salía una luz que se hacía cada vez más grande hasta dejar el lugar sin rastro del caído.

-Cielo-

Un joven con el cabello de color rubio y 6 pares de alas doradas en su espalda se encontraba en el trono del que antes fue su padre y creador revisando el nuevo sistema para crear más ángeles, cuando sintió una cantidad enorme de poder sagrado.

Mi señor ha, ha vuelto dijo con una sonrisa sintiendo como se iba un peso de su espalda.

Michael-chan fue un grito que se escuchaba por el cielo un borrón negro atravesó el salón del trono mostrando la imagen de una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa al igual que su hermano tenía 6 pares de alas doradas que mostraban su rango como Seraphin.

Gabriel cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas alborotos en el salón dijo con un suspiro al mirar la actitud de su hermana.

Sentiste la energía ha vuelto dijo con alegría mientras daba saltitos de emoción, ahora todo volverá a ser como era.

-Inframundo-

Sirzechs-sama sintió ese poder sagrado que proviene del mundo humano, es como si Dios hubiera regresado de la muerte dijo su maid y esposa Grafia.

Lo sentí Grafia-chan dijo el Satán rojo con su inusual tono de seriedad ha regresado, no sé cómo pero con su regreso las cosas serán mucho más estables entre las facciones.

-Algún lugar en Kuoh-

Así que regresaste dijo un hombre el cual se encontraba jugando con una consola de videojuegos cuando una voz electrónica lo sacó de sus pensamientos al mirar la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar que acaba de ser derrotado.

Nooooooo! Mi juego perfectoooooo.

-Con Iseei-

Fiu! Eh vaya esto sí que es irónico haha se rio Issei al mirar su mano específicamente al Booster Gear. Siendo Dios teniendo un arma para matar dioses no estás de acuerdo Ddraig.

 **[Veo que el viejo tenía razón trabajar contigo sí que será interesante compañero, sin duda es irónico que Dios tenga el Booster Gear que lo puede matar ahora si estoy seguro que serás el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia].**

Raynare estaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta al ver que su novio era en realidad la re-encarnación del hombre que vio como un abuelo.

Issei dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico cuando la miro le sonrió mientras le abría los brazos la chica se abalanzo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un destello de luz se abrió detrás de ellos al otro lado se formó un sello donde 4 personas salieron en total siendo 2 en cada transportación.

Michael, Gabriel-chan tanto tiempo sin verlos como van las cosas en el cielo dijo Issei con una sonrisa esperando que nada este fuera de orden.

Are! Pero si es Sirzechs-gaki el pequeño Gremory sí que has crecido y quien la bella chica a tu lado no me digas que ya asentaste cabeza eh.

Así es ella Grafia Lucifage mi reina y esposa dijo con una sonrisa mientras la nombrada aún con su cara neutra le jalaba la mejilla.

Sirzechs-sama no diga tonterías, soy Grafia Lucifage cabeza del servicio de la casa Gremory un placer.

Auh, auh, auh. Lo shiento, lo shiento pero ya no shigas con eshto.

Ya veo quien tiene los pantalones en la relación de ustedes dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Mi lord dijo Michael tiene que regresar a su trono dijo con respeto necesita regresar a la cabeza del sistema.

Bien, bien pero no quiero que se haga pública mi identidad hasta que pueda entrenar mi cuerpo y habilidades pueda que sea re-encarnación pero no estoy ni a una pizca de mi real forma, hasta entonces viviré aquí en Kuoh en un departamento con Raynare.

Dicha ángel caído se sonrojo al saber que vivirá con su novio pero asintió de todas formas desapareciendo para recoger sus cosas de la iglesia abandonada.

Como usted diga… Issei seguiré con mi nombre original y no lo cambiaré por nada.

Nos vemos Sirzechs-gaki y Grafia-san se despidió mientras desaparecía junto con los dos ángeles hacia el cielo para rectificar el sistema.

Unas horas más tarde Issei se encontraba camino a casa cuando escucha un grito del parque cuando se acerca se encuentra con su hermano herido de muerte con una lanza de luz en su estómago, de lado de él se encontraba una mujer de cabellera roja carmesí, la cual se encontraba con unas piezas en su mano con una sonrisa colocaba sus piezas encima del pecho de Ussei cuando 5 de ellas entraron en su cuerpo.

Tu sacre gear será de gran valor para mi séquito dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio al peliblanco que la miraba con curiosidad.

Ambos se miraban fijamente pero no se decían ni una sola palabra cuando pasó de lado de él ella escuchó que le susurraba un "cuídalo" mientras seguía con su camino hacia su casa.

Cuando llego se encontró con sus padres como siempre no le prestaban mucha atención cuando pasó hacia su habitación a recoger sus pertenencias.

La puerta de abajo se abrió nuevamente entrando un confundido Ussei junto con la chica pelirroja que había visto en camino a casa.

Mucho gusto soy Rias Gremory compañera del club de Ussei-san, espero no incomodarlos con mi presencia se presentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras todos menos Issei no veían que la joven Gremory hipnotizaba a los Hyudou.

 **[Compañero al parecer ella está usando magia para que tus padres acepten su presencia en la casa y tu hermano posee la Twice Critical]**

(Así que magia eh, muy astuto de ti Gremory-san) pensó Issei con una sonrisa, mientras el ex-castaño se dirigía a la puerta con sus pertenencias.

A dónde vas Issei pregunto su madre mientras miraba la maleta que en su mano se encontraba, mientras Rias también tenía la misma duda.

Alquile un departamento donde puedo vivir sin necesidad de que los moleste no es problema verdad.

P…pero de que hablas hijo esta es tu casa dijo la madre con lágrimas.

Issei simplemente continuo sin mirar atrás no los odio pero tampoco puedo seguir en un lugar donde solo prefieren a uno dejando al otro como pueda sobrevivir.

Rias-sempai fue un gusto conocerla dijo haciendo una reverencian mientras salía de su antigua casa.

 **[No crees la ironía Dios haciendo una reverencia a un demonio, pero no te preocupas de la cantidad de personas que vendrán solamente al sentir tu poder].**

No lo creo, pero si lo hacen hare saber porque el Sekiryutei es el más temido y no solo el Dios de la Biblia dijo Issei,

 **[Eso espero sin duda le daremos una paliza al blanco cuando aparezca sin duda Albion morirá del envidia al saber esto].**

No lo dudes compañero te aseguro que así será hahaha.

Caminando por las calles Issei escuchaba las plegarias de las personas causándole una gran alegría ya que significaba que su sistema funcionaba sin errores.

Sintiendo la presencia de Raynare llego a una casa de 3 pisos con un amplio jardín con árboles coloridos de todo tipo de flores cuando abrió la puerta casi sale volando de un sangrado pues en la puerta se encontraba una sexy Raynare en un baby doll negro con encajes que asentía sus senos que desafiaban la gravedad.

Bienvenido Isse-kun dijo con un ronroneo cerca de su oído con una sexy voz la cual le erizaba la piel con solo sentirla.

Vamos a la cama dijo con una sonrisa inocente la cual hizo que Issei tuviera una hemorragia nasal, pueda que sea Dios pero siendo sinceros la biblia era más un libro de sexo con algo de fantasía que escribió para pasar el tiempo cuando estaba aburrido.

-La mañana siguiente-

Actualmente Issei se encontraba en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando los rayos del sol le interrumpieron su sueño. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que algo le pesaba en su cuerpo al mirar se encontró con un poco de cabello negro-violeta en su rostro con una sonrisa se levantó sin despertar a Raynare para preparar el desayuno.

Una vez terminado se dirigió a su habitación con una charola con huevos, unas tostadas, y algo de café.

Buenos días Isse-kun dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Buenos días Ray-chan contesto el albo con una sonrisa igualmente.

Recuerda que tienes que hablar con Azazel e investigar porque hay muchos ángeles caídos en esta ciudad.

Bien pero me debes una cita este fin de semana.

Issei salía de su hogar con la intensión de ir a la academia Kuoh donde estudiaba, al llegar a la puerta escuchaba los susurros de las chicas preguntándose si es un nuevo estudiante y lo bueno que estaba dándole unos puntos a su ego con una sonrisa.

 **[Solo espera que sepan que el nuevo estudiante es el pervertido de Kuoh compañero tu día sí que serán interesante cuando se enteren de tu nueva apariencia].**

Bah! Lo sabremos cuando pasemos por ese puente por el momento disfrutemos de su ignorancia dijo con una sonrisa.

Entrando a su salón se encontró con las miradas de duda de las chicas y con las miradas de odio de los chicos pensando que otro tío bueno se ha unido a la academia a robarse a las chicas con su aspecto.

No…no deberías sentarte en ese asiento es de la "bestia sexual" de Issei Hyodou uno de los pervertidos que hay en esta escuela.

Issei con un tono serio pero a la vez con algo de burla les dijo porque él no se podía en su propio asiento mientras los demás no daban crédito a sus ojos Issei había cambiado de aspecto aunque las chicas se sonrojaron se acordaban que se trataba del mismo pervertido solo que en un mejor paquete.

ISSEI! Tú traidor cómo pudiste te uniste al bando de los chicos lindos y eso es imperdonable grito Matsuda mientras su compañero en perversión asentía.

Miren no tengo ganas de saber de perversión en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas que hacer entonces se levantó al frente todos haciendo una reverencia "Pido disculpas a las chicas si mis acciones pervertidas les causaron problemas".

N….no…no puede ser Issei Hyodou, el "Emperador Oppai", el loco pervertido perdió su llama pervertida es que el mundo se va a acabar gritaron todos.

 **[Hahahahahahaha, no puedo creerlo nadie te tiene tanta expectativa quien creyera que Dios se lo tachara de pervertido más que en la propia biblia pero hasta en el mismo mundo real ha y creer que tus propios humanos te lo digan lo hace más gracioso].**

Como digas Ero-dragón dijo con enojo Issei y por cierto 2 días sin tu manzana.

 **[No compañero, no me hagas esto ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MI MANZANA! Nooo…].**

Issei simplemente cortó con su conexión para regresar a escuchar con el profesor cuando ingresó, después de saludar a sus estudiantes dio un anuncio.

Alumnos hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo dijo calmado, adelante puedes presentarte.

Hola mi nombre es Amano Yuma un gusto en conocerlos.

-Wow! Sí que es bella dijo uno.

-Ojalá sea mi novia decía otro.

-Que buena figura decía una chica con envidia siendo apoyada por algunas chicas del salón.

Algún estudiante tiene alguna pregunta para Amano-san.

Tienes novio?

Dónde vives?

De dónde eres?

Iseei se encontraba con el ceño fruncido por tanta interrogación pero rogaba que Raynare no dijera que vive con él.

Respondiendo con las preguntas desde el principio si tengo novio, actualmente vivo con él y vine del exterior dijo con una sonrisa.

Cómo se llama tu novio dijeron los estudiantes.

Hyoudou Iseei-kun dijo con una sonrisa cuando escucho un ¡Bang! al mirar vieron a Issei con su cabeza pegada en su mesa.

Basta ya dijo el maestro Amano-kun por favor siéntese detrás de Hyodou-kun.

Hai-sensei.

Durante la clase Issei se encontraba pensativo sobre el tema del cielo y no era para tanto ya que durante su ausencia vio como sus iglesias eran corrompidas por los sacerdotes.

Poco a poco las creencias disminuían, y los que deben ayudar a las personas solo se interesan en el dinero que ayudar a otros.

-Hora de almuerzo-

Issei-kun vamos a comer dijo Raynare con una sonrisa.

Está bien dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se notaba lo cansado que se encontraba, ella lo único que hacía era verlo con el ceño fruncido al saber lo mucho que hacía en el cielo rectificando las fallas de su sistema.

Aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea real dijo Issei mientras platicaba con Raynare.

De que hablas Issei-kun pregunto la pelinegra mientras comía unos dulces de su bento.

Pues que hace solo unos días era un perdedor y solamente tachado de pervertido por andar con ellos y sin contar en la sombra del "perfecto" hijo que tenían mis padres, ahora soy el nuevo Dios una hermosa chica y una nueva oportunidad de vida donde no debo preocuparme aunque tenga que entrenar todo el tiempo para volver estar a par de mi vida anterior.

-OCR Rias y Sequito-

Buchou le traje a Ussei-kun fue la voz de un joven de cabello rubio el cual portaba el uniforme estándar de la academia este era Kiba Yuuto de 2do año.

Ara, Ara bienvenido Ussei-kun espero que tengas un buen día con nosotros saludo una chica de grandes pechos, con ojos de color violeta y aspecto japonesa y es conocida como una de las "One-samas" de la academia Kuoh.

El…el gusto es mío Akeno-sempai dijo Ussei con una referencia.

En otra parte del salón se encontraba una chica de cabellos blancos y el uniforme estándar de la academia ella es Koneko Toujo de 1er año la "mascota" de Kouh.

Un placer dijo Koneko entre bocados de su golosina al igual que Akeno le dio una leve reverencia.

Akeno espero que no estés molestando a Ussei-kun dijo una voz detrás de ella la cual pertenecía a Rias Gremory heredera de la casa Gremory en el inframundo uno de los 72 pilares.

Ara bouchou solo estoy dando la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo recluta dijo con una sonrisita la cual puso nervioso a Ussei.

Bien como sabrás Ussei-kun este salón es solo una pantalla de nuestras verdaderas actividades nosotros somos demonios dijo mientras alas negras salían de su espalda, de todos incluidas del castaño Hyodou.

Y así le contaron acerca de la guerra, la historia de las 3 facciones, las piezas del mal y como la sociedad demoniaca funciona y las promociones entre demonios en los Juegos de clasificación.

-Mientras tanto Issei se encontraba en clases junto con Yuma la cual estaba siendo rodeada por algunas chicas las cuales estaban diciendo acerca de cómo tratada en la casa del pervertido.

Acabada las clases Yuma e Issei se encontraban de camino a casa cuando fueron encontrados por sus padres los cuales habían ido de compras. Issei simplemente paso junto con Yuma sin decir nada mientras lloraba en silencio viendo la indiferencia de su hijo ante ella.

Issei se encontraba caminando cuando escucharon un pequeño gemido al verlo vieron a una chica de cabello rubio la cual vestía con las ropas de monja había caído mostrando sus pantys blancas hacia Issei pero Raynare le cubría los ojos sin dejarlo ver.

Asia que haces aquí dijo Raynare con preocupación al ver a su amiga la cual los otros ángeles caídos planeaban quitarle su Sacre Gear.

Raynare-sama al fin la encontré dijo con una inocente voz la cual le pareció tierna a Issei pero por alguna razón él podía sentir la tristeza que provenía de ella.

Gracias a Dios mi japonés no es bueno y no me entendían bien las personas dijo con una sonrisa Asia.

Te presento a mi novio Issei-kun dijo Raynare con una sonrisa cuando Asia lo vio no pudo evitar sentir alegría mientras lágrimas caían libres de sus ojos.

Mi señor dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba Issei no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza ya que olvido que solo los que verdaderamente creen en Dios podían ver su verdadera forma.

Calma Asia-chan no es necesario que te arrodilles sé por todo lo que has pasado y déjame decirte que soy yo el que debe arrodillarse pidiendo perdón por todo lo que te ha pasado dijo Issei triste.

No estoy segura que eran sus pruebas para saber qué tanta es mi fe por usted dijo con una sonrisa, Issei no sabía que hacer así que junto Raynare decidieron llevarla a casa para que vivan con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei Hyodou un chico normal que vive con sus padres y su gemelo el cual es dado todo en bandeja de plata todo lo que pide estudiante modelo de la academia Kuoh, persona amada y respetada por todos y portador de una Sacred Gear. Pero todo cambia después de su primera cita donde descubrirá que su destino es mucho más grande y que ser el sucesor del Dios Bíblico no es solo uno de sus mayores problemas.

Issei/Harem.

Semanas después de que Issei y Raynare llevaran a Asia a casa, Issei inscribió a Asia en la academia Kuoh siendo asignada a la misma aula que Issei lo cual le llenaba de alegría pero tuvo que prometer que no podía hablar con nadie acerca de su condición de Dios.

Mientras tanto la presencia de la chica atrajo la atención de los dos grupos de jóvenes demonios los cuales buscaban la manera de agregarla a su sequito, pero no podían porque su protector era Issei ya que a cada lado que iba la ex-monja él la seguía junto con su novia la cual olía a ángel-caído.

Ne,ne Isse-kun por qué no llevamos a Asia-chan que conozca la ciudad con eso podrá defenderse en caso de que se pierda.

Que les parece si al finalizar les invito a comer después de que se finalice las clases hay un nuevo restaurante que según parece es un Restaurante-cosplay dijo con una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose como las chicas estarán vestidas.

Raynare con un tic en los ojos le jalo el cachete. –auch, auch, que shushede Rayshnare dijo mientras se sobaba el cachete afectado.

No pensaras en cosas pervertidas verdad I-sse-kuun dijo con una sonrisa dulce demasiada dulce para su opinión y no sabría pero por alguna razón la chica le daba miedo pueda que sea pervertido pero valoraba su vida muchas gracias.

Buen chico dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba mimos en su cabeza haciéndolo suspirar de como la chica lo trataba como una mascota pero por esa sonrisa que ella tenía no importaba nada.

No pasa nada Issei-sama me encantaría ir con ustedes dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

 **[Socio eres bastante manso con ellas ahora veo que lo que le dijiste al Maou es lo mismo contigo la chica lleva el mando en su relación].**

 **Ni lo creas ahora ya no podré probar mi mente fotográfica para almacenar el bello momento que es ver a diferentes chicas hermosas en sexi-cosplay** dijo con pesar el chico.

Las presentes solo mostraron una gotita en la nuca al mirar al mirar la cara de Issei en su estado deprimido, pero no importa es hora de ir a clases o sensei tendrá un infarto si llegamos tarde no quiero saber si ese viejo nos castiga nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta que eran mirados por unas sombras las cuales eran de 1 mujer con gabardina café que cubría todo su cuerpo y dejaba ver parte de su gran escote, a su lado una chica con la apariencia de lolita gótica y de cabello color rubio y ojos de color verde. Ambas chicas son ángeles caídas las cuales eran compañeras de Raynare sus nombres son Kalawarner y Mitelt.

Raynare las había sentido ya que ella era amigas de ellas desde que estaban en grigori podían ser sádicas y crueles pero eso solo era la máscara que usaban con los demás.

Issei se encontraba en clase cuando tuvo que mover la cabeza para evitar un golpe de parte de sus ex-amigos los cuales se encontraban celosos por las chicas que acompañaban a Issei.

Cuando acabo clases Issei se dirigía junto con Asia y Raynare cuando vieron al grupo Gremory y Sitri esperándoles, Issei simplemente estaba serio ya que ambos sequitos juntos no era buena señal y mucho menos como su hermano veía a Raynare con lujuria en sus ojos.

Te recomiendo que levantes tu mirada Yurei-baka dijo Issei usando el apodo que usaba ante su hermano cuando eran niños.

No eres quien para darme órdenes perdedor es más tan bella chica no debería salir con un pervertido como tú, apuesto que la estas chantajeando o algo dijo con cinismo.

Piensa lo que quieras me da igual pero te advierto que ella es mía y de nadie más dijo mientras abrazaba a Raynare por la espalda haciendo sonrojar a dicho ángel caído ante los celos de su novio.

Las chicas de ambos grupos estaban confundidas ante el disgusto entre hermanos pero decidiendo hablas la primera en hablar fue la heredera del clan Gremory.

Issei-san como es que tú y el ángel caído tienen una relación, no es normal generalmente ellos matan a sus víctimas por sus Sacre Gear.

Issei estaba medio enojado por los comentarios de la pelirroja ya que no solo la llamaba asesina sino también una interesada.

Con todo respeto Rias-san ella no es como lo dicen, e incluso es una maravillosa chica que no es entendida por lo que tuvo que pasar le recomiendo que no opine en temas que no entienda.

Dejando eso de lado puedo saber por qué dos de las herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory quieren ante mi persona cuando estoy yendo a una cita con mi novia y hermana menor dijo Issei con una mirada sería.

Queríamos saber acerca de cómo tan de repente sabes sobre lo que es lo sobrenatural y cómo sabias de nuestros clanes junto a tu cambio de apariencia.

Ummm preguntas sencillas pero lástima que no puedo responder eso aún solo les digo que en el futuro lo sabrán y no será bueno cuando eso pase, ya que mi presencia a alertado a algunas facciones y no puedo permitir que otros inocentes sean involucrados por mi culpa.

Qué quieres decir con peligroso? No eres ningún enemigo de las facciones verdad porque si lo eres es mi deber eliminarte dijo con seriedad la pelirroja, mientras Souna se encontraba con los ojos entre cerrados para tratar de estudiar su aspecto.

No querida es más soy alguien que es aliado pero todo a su debido tiempo dijo con tranquilidad Issei al mirar a Rias.

Issei sintió como una energía humana se estaba desvaneciendo eso solo significaba problemas **[Socio sentiste lo que yo sentí]. Si Ddraig parece que tenemos a un exiliado de la iglesia atacando a un inocente. [Debemos revisar no es buena señal pero al menos esta vez hay algo de acción para mí].**

Rias-sempai tengo algunas cosas que hacer si quiere hablamos mañana en su club dijo Issei con apuro dejando desconcertada a la pelirroja la cual solo asintió esperando las respuesta que busca.

Issei se dirigió a la casa de donde era descubrió una barrera sin mucha fuerza la destruyo cuando llego encontró el olor a sangre, con suma velocidad se dirigió dónde provenía el olor su sorpresa ver a un exorcista de cabellos blancos y con una mirada sádica quien estaba por crucificar al pobre hombre.

Hahaha! Un exorcista de mierda que se le ofrece dijo con locura en su voz el joven, donde están mis modales me llamo Freed, Freed Sellzen y hoy será el día de tu muerte ahhhh de solo pensarlo me emociona dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Umm un pequeño callejero dijo Issei sin prestarle atención a Freed el cual estaba furioso por ser ignorado.

Te atreves a ignorarme a mí el gran Freed te destruirse exorcista de mierda dijo mientras se lanzaba con su espada y arma en manos intentándole disparar y cortar pero sin ningún resultado Issei se puso en posición de combate cuando siente un dolor en su vientre se encuentra con la espada en su vientre.

Tsk! Baje mi guardia no pasará de nuevo, mientras Freed con una sonrisa lamía su espada la cual estaba con la sangre de Issei.

 **[Compañero debemos derrotarlo el hombre no resistirá mucho más estar desangrando a menos que uses tu aura e invoques un arma sagrada y trates de derrotarlo].** No te preocupes logré estabilizarlo antes que algo le pase junto con borrarle su memoria de estos ataques sinceramente hoy no es mi día.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

3 disparos que el exorcista trato de pegar a Issei el cual los esquivo rápidamente para aparecer en frente del exorcista y darle un golpe en el mentón.

 **[Boost]** con el incremento el golpe dejo a Freed aturdido cosa que fue aprovechada por Issei para agarrar el arma de la mano de Freed y recargarla con su aura sagrada dándole un cambio drástico en la forma del arma.

Con la apariencia de boca de un dragón y de color plateado disparó 4 veces las cuales golpearon en los brazos y piernas del callejero el cual cayó al suelo con dolor eso aprovecho Issei para escapar con el humano antes de que llegara el sequito Gremory.

-Casa de Issei-

Issei llegaba a su hogar el cual es recibido por Raynare y Asia las cuales estaban preparando la cena Issei había tenido la idea de fabricarse un arma que fuera de su gusto y que fuera aún más fuerte que la excaliburm, la cual hablaría con Michael para usar su forja.

Mientras tanto Raynare había hecho un puchero ya que había estado llamando a Issei desde hace 5 minutos y no contestaba.

Mou Isse-kun hazme caso dijo mientras le golpeaba el pecho logrando llamar la atención del chico el cual con una sonrisa nerviosa se disculpó con la chica.

Lo siento Ray-hime pero estaba pensando dijo mientras la cargaba estilo princesa hacia el sofá haciéndole sentar en sus piernas.

Dándole en pequeño beso en los labios le pregunto en que pensaba y le comentó acerca de su proyecto el cual iba a fabricar y que iba al cielo a crearlo, la reacción de la chica al escuchar que quería fabricar una espada definitiva que supere a la espada sagrada excaliburm.

¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que te tome hacerlo?

De hecho solo tengo una idea y si me sale como planeo, pues será una de las espadas más fuertes, ya lo veras dijo con una sonrisa mientras eran interrumpidos por Asia quien se encontraba parada con los platos de comida en sus manos.

-Cielo 2 días después-

Gabriel-chan has visto a Michael tengo que hablar con él de un tema.

No ¿Pero ha de estar revisando si el sistema tiene alguna falla? Quiere que lo busque Issei-san pregunto la rubia seraphin con su clásica sonrisa inocente la cual por un momento sonrojo al joven Dios.

Michael veía el sistema con una sonrisa desde que su padre volvió el peso con cargar el sistema ha desaparecido pero aun así no deja de ser su responsabilidad.

Issei-sama que desea dijo con amabilidad el arcángel necesito usar la forja para poder crear una nueva arma que supere los fragmentos de excaliburm.

Esa noticia justo como Raynare había dejado al arcángel quedo sorprendido pero conociendo a su padre sabía que lo lograría.

Desde ese día el horario era de la escuela al cielo y viceversa con algunos días para poder descansar y recuperarse después de extras horas de trabajo, para Rias era difícil aceptar las respuestas de Issei y después de conversar con él sus preguntas y dudas solo aumentaban.

-Flashback-

En el club de investigación Issei, Raynare, Asia se encontraban conversando con los diablos los cuales estaban todos reunidos en la gran sala, lo único que molestaba a Issei era la actitud de su hermano Yussei al ver a Raynare como un trozo de carne.

Mandando un poco de Ki que dejo a todos sorprendidos por tal cantidad de poder, bien si ya acabaste de mirar a MI novia que es lo que necesitan.

¿De qué facción vienes después de todo nunca sea sentido tu poder antes?

Eso lo sabrá después pero les advierto que aunque yo no sea neutral no dudaré en atacar si alguien ataca las personas que son importantes para mí.

Por el poder de tu aura tienes origen sagrado pero dices que no eres un exorcista, no posees un arma sagrada.

Jejeje eso sigue siendo secreto pero no se preocupen soy un aliado y no dudare en ayudar cuando lo necesiten solo díganme y veré como ayudarlos.

Esa respuesta hizo que algo de esperanza se muestre en los ojos de la heredera Gremory pensando si podría ayudarle con la situación de su compromiso con el tercer hijo del clan Phenex.

-Flashback Fin-

Issei fue llamado por Kiba el cual lo invito al salón del club, pero por algún motivo sentía como el ambiente era pesado y algo melancólico.

En la sala se encontraba Rias, su hermano, Akeno, Koneko, a su lado se encontraba Grafia la cual estaba sorprendida al verlo ahí cuando iba a preguntar que sucedía un círculo mágico con una columna de fuego apareció un joven que estaba en sus 20 años, de pelo rubio y vestimenta noble.

Ahh el mundo humano ha sido tanto tiempo desde que he venido, mi hermosa Rias he venido para mirar el salón, la fecha ya decida solo tenemos que ir.

Cuantas veces he dicho que no quiero casarme contigo, Raiser dijo la chica con voz enojada, pero mi RIias sabes que el futuro de nuestra raza está en juego y esta unión no dolo hará prosperar a los demonios de sangre noble.

Buchou que sucede dijo Yussei el cual no sabía nada de lo que sucedía y porque el inútil de mi hermano está aquí si no le concierne esta situación.

Grafía frunció el ceño al ver al demonio de clase baja insultar al Dios bíblico pero con una seña de Issei ella no dijo nada pero aun así no le gustó la idea.

Como sea dijo Raiser al chasquear sus dedos a su lado aparecieron 15 chicas de las cuales cada una representaba sus piezas. Yubelluna ven dijo Raiser la cual se acercó donde sus amo y él enseguida la beso en los labios mientras la manoseaba.

Vaya que está enfermo comentó Issei al mirar la escena con "interés" y algo de envidia incluso pensaba retarlo cuando Raynare le jaló las mejillas mientras hacia un pequeño puchero la cual le hacía ver demasiado tierna.

Pero Raiser escucho lo que el albo había dicho mientras ordenaba a una de sus peones que atacaran al desconocido, grande su sorpresa al ver que el chico agarró con su mano el bastón y con un fuerte apretón lo destruyo en pedazos.

No te recomiendo que lo hagas de nuevo niña dijo serio para después regresar a su tono juguetón el cual hizo suspirar a su novia.

Dejando eso de lado Rias no has educado bien a tus siervos y no dudaré en quemarlos si es que no vienes conmigo al inframundo.

Yo me casaré Raiser dijo la pelirroja. –Exacto ahora vamos dijo con una sonrisa.

Me casaré pero no contigo soy la heredera de la casa Gremory y tengo derecho a escoger con quien pasar mi vida.

Soy el Heredero de la noble casa Phoenex mi dominio es el viento y el fuego y el aire del mundo humano me repugna dijo con dureza en su voz.

(Como lo odio si crear esta dimensión no fue fácil ni siquiera para mi antecesor). Si no te gusta pues te aguantas o te vas ya que Rias-san no está interesada en ti.

Raiser estaba furioso pero respirando para bajar su enojo con una sonrisa arrogante se dirigió a Rias. Qué tal si lo resolvemos con un Rating Game si me ganas nuestro compromiso queda anulado pero si no nos casaremos sin importar qué.

No es justo mi amada Rias.

Está bien dijo la princesa, prepárate para perder Raiser dijo Rias confiando en la fuerza de su grupo.

Si eso es lo que desean informaré a Lord Gremory y Lord Phoenex dijo la sirvienta mientras Raiser junto con su sequito abandonaban la sala dejando solos a Rias, su sequito, Issei y Raynare los cuales se sentían mal por no poder ayudar.

Grafia se despidió de ellos con una reverencia, cuando Issei suspiro tratando de salir junto con su novia cuando Rias lo detuvo.

Isse me podrías ayudar dijo con una mirada que pedía a gritos que dijera que si, iba a decir que no cuando su mirada se posó en Raynare la cual le con un gesto le hizo escoger su respuesta.

Bien pero espero el 100% en su tortu…digo entrenamiento dijo con una sonrisa siniestras mientras Raynare se alegraba de no entrenar cuando sus esperanzas se fueron cuando escucho lo siguiente que dijo, OH! Nono mi querida Ray-chan tú vas a entrenar también dio con la misma sonrisa.

 **[Compañero espero que los entrenes bien ya que la heredera Gremory no cuenta con las suficientes piezas]. Eso ya lo sé pero los ayudaré con la mejor de mi habilidad no puedo condenar a una inocente aunque sea un demonio a una vida llena de sufrimiento con ese Yakitori andante. [Tienes razón, pero aun así no te confíes ya que podría ser un error fatal si eso pasara]. Lo sé compañero, lo sé.**

Rias y su sequito se encontraban en una casa junto a un campo de entrenamiento la cual era una de las propiedades de la casa Gremory en el mundo humano. Dejando las cosas dentro Issei hizo que todos se reúnan en la sala para empezar con sus entrenamientos.

Bien Primero con el peón dijo con voz de ultratumba la cual incluso salía rayos detrás al ser nombrado, aprenderás usar tu Sacre-Gear al máximo sin gastar demasiado energía, harás 100 flexiones, 100 zancadillas, 50 vueltas el campo de entrenamiento pero te voy a colocar este sello de restricción para que usar tu Sacre-Gear sea más fácil en el futuro.

Qué esperas empieza dijo con seriedad haciendo caso a su hermano lleno de rabia empezó con sus ejercicios. Bien ya que se fue él quiero hablar con la reina Akeno-san eh visto cuando miras a Raynare que la miras con odio quiero saber porque dijo con tono de autoridad.

La chica se tensó al mirar la mirada del ex-pervertido la cual era seriedad lo cual hizo que la chica mirara con enojo, pero Issei no era Dios solo por título pudo ver que en los ojos de la chica se encontraba ira, tristeza, abandono, y algunos sentimientos ocultos.

Akeno-san mírame dijo con suavidad a veces la vida es mala, no puedo decirte que soy pero si te diré lo que era mira tú conoces a mi hermano el perfecto e hijo ejemplar, solo por eso tuve que crear una máscara de pervertido para ocultar mi soledad, y frustración al mirar como mis padres preferían a él que a mí.

Y todo era Yussei esto, Yusssei aquello nunca fue fácil ser el olvidado, pero sabes lo que me hicieron me hizo aprender una lección valiosa dijo con una sonrisa.

No importa lo que seas o intentes ser siempre acuérdate de ser tú mismo no cambies lo que eres solo por complacer a otros.

Las chicas y Kiba se encontraban con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Issei, por eso les digo que entrenen y demuestren quienes son nada más que dicen lo van hacer dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos sientan lo mismo "Amistad".

Bien quiero que Akeno-san entrene con Ray-chan en combate mano a mano que les voy a indicar, sé que las piezas de Reina permite el uso de vario elementos por eso tengo esto dijo mientras mostraba un pentágono el cual estaba los símbolos de los 5 elementos y algunos sub-elementos.

Cuando Akeno toco el pentágono el símbolo de electricidad se ilumino y después el de luz haciendo sospechar al albino que Akeno es más que un demonio pero por respeto no dijo nada.

Bien Koneko-chan te voy a ayudar con senjutsu para que no ocultes tu identidad dijo con seriedad cuando miro los ojos de la loli quien se encontraba temblando con solo escucharlo.

Escúchame Koneko-chan tú tienes que saber que no todo es lo que parece pero si en verdad quieres ser más fuerte demuestra, sobreponiéndote a lo que temes, y si sale mal aquí estaré para ayudarte dijo sonriendo el cual hizo que la pequeña peliblanca tenga una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hai-senpai.

Bien Rias-san al igual que Ray-chan y Akeno-san vamos a crearte un estilo de pelea que te sienta perfecto ya que solo con el poder de la destrucción no podrías ganar.

Pero mi poder es suficiente dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, además con tu ayuda ganaremos a Raiser así que no hay que preocuparnos.

Rias-san en un combate no se subestima a un oponente, ni se sobreestima a un aliado dijo con seriedad Issei. Una persona que se confía en su poder no podrá crecer como debe sabes el porqué de ese dicho.

No dijo con curiosidad Rias pues sabía que Issei era mucho más sabio de lo que aparentaba y escucharlo quizás no sea una mala.

 **[Sabes que parece que estas más cerca de acabar tu fusión con el antiguo dios ya que estas pensando como él y cuando sea hora dirás el nombre que se te concedió al ser su sucesor]. Solo espero poder hacerlo bien porque detrás de mí hay una facción que cuenta conmigo.**

Kiba entrenaras con estos sellos de restricción y de contención que no solo ayudará a tu velocidad sino también agilidad, reflejos, y tiempo de reacción para activar tu Sacre-Gear y cambiar de espada a espada.

Asia te enseñaré como curar a las personas con tan solo usando el aura que tienes en tu Sacre-Gear. Y también pelea básica para que puedas defenderte sin mucha ayuda.

-Noche habitación de Issei-

Tanto como Raynare como Issei se encontraban acostados en la cama mientras Issei acariciaba el cabello de su novia con una mirada de amor haciendo suspirar a la chica de felicidad.

Pronto será hora de que tome mi título de regreso y traer paz a no solo las facciones sino a todos los que crean en ella.

 **[Qué harás hasta que sea la hora de tomar el cielo compañero ya que si toda va bien dentro de unas semanas todo el poder de Dios será tuyo-]**

 **Creo que mandaré a unos clones a entrenar en la dimensión para que sigan con su respectivo entrenamiento y seguir con la creación de mi arma ya mismo la acabaré solo espero que sea compatible con "esa" energía.**

 **[No lo dudes Issei si alguien puede hacerlo solo es posible que seas tú ya que a diferencia tienes mucho más potencial. Pero no me dijiste como conseguiste "esa" energía]. Eso estaba en una parte del armamento junto con una pequeña muestra de la sangre de Samael.**

 **La cual es suficiente para crear mi arma para no solo maldecir sino también curar la maldición, ahora que lo pienso debí haber destruido a Samael antes de que haya hecho lo que hizo creo que el amor de padre me segó de eso.**

Dos días quedaban para el Rating Game de Rias los cuales su sequito junto con la ayuda de Issei se hizo más fuerte que antes solo que no arrogantes porque eso se los quitaría a la antigua que era a puño limpio el cual hizo asustar a más de uno por la forma en lo que le dijo.

En este día Issei que era hora de un enfrentamiento para comprobar el resultado de su entrenamiento, el cual Issei se puso en guardia haciendo que el sequito Gremory haga lo mismo en lo cual una hoja cayo dando como señal el inicio del combate.

Kiba con velocidad y precisión invocó su espada de fuego con la cual quería hacer que Issei se enfocara en él, mientras por el aire Akeno se encontraba lista con un rayo en sus manos la cual al recibir la señal de Kiba hizo acto al lanzarlo.

Koneko juntaba un poco de Senjutsu tal vez no lo tema cómo antes pero no podía usarlo mucho. En eso sus manos adquirieron un pecho fuego de color azul lanzándose sal ataque en contra de su sempai, haciendo que Issei se esquivara sin darse cuenta de que Rias se encontraba detrás de él con una pose de pelea dándole miedo que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas del poder de la destrucción.

Sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe de Raynare la cual había conseguido su segundo par de alas durante su tortur…entrenamiento con su novio ahora era más rápida y controlaba mejor sus poderes de luz.

Raynare aprovecho para crear 3 lanzas de luz mientras Rias mandaba su energía a sus pies con la intensión de darle una patada en las costillas y desequilibrar dando como resultado el ataque de Raynare de en el blanco, lo cual fue previsto por Issei pero no se imaginó recibir un golpe por parte de la loli peliblanca en su pecho el cual hizo que tosiera.

Esta distracción lo tomo por sorpresa tanto que no se movió y recibió el rayo de Akeno con toda su fuerza rompiendo un poco de la ropa de Issei el cual hizo que las chicas tenga un sonrojo. Yussei activo su Sacre-Gear mientras atacaba a su hermano con fuerza intentando herirlo por lucirse con las chicas.

Qué te pasa aniki? Dijo Issei con enojo ya que veía como su hermano incrementaba su poder haciéndolo perder su concentración en ese instante Yussei trató de agarrar a Issei por el cuello intentando darle un golpe en la nuca. Mientras el peliblanco veía a su hermano intentar atacarlo cada vez con más furia en sus ataques.

¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Sabes que eso no se puede hacer en un combate mano a mano donde está el chiste en no moverse dijo con un tono de burla.

¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

 **[Compañero tienes que noquearlo antes de que siga intentando llamar más poder su sacre gear no va resistir tanto y peor aún si te obliga a usar tú sacre gear encontrara raro que tú seas el Sekiryutei y no él].**

 **Lo sé Ddraig el problema es que su pensamiento inestabiliza el sacre gear y si sigue así tendré que quitárselo las consecuencias sean olvidadas.**

¡Qué pasa perdedor te rindes!

Yussei ya basta dijo su ama con el seño fruncida al mirar al chico querer masacrar a su hermano que su poder, no es necesario que hagas esto dijo con el mismo tono de mando.

En verdad me odias tanto Yussei antes éramos los mejore amigos que te sucedió para que lo hagas, no creo que sean celos ya que TU recibiste todo por nuestros padres mientras me quedaba en la oscuridad.

Eso es solo por ser un perdedor después de todo nunca fuiste su hijo dijo con enojo Yussei haciendo que todos se quedaran callados incluso Ddraig el cual se sorprendió al escuchar tal confesión de parte del hermano de su contenedor.

De…de que hablas como que no son mis padres explícate dijo con furia Issei después de escuchar lo que dijo su hermano. Tú fuiste encontrado una noche en la puerta de la casa en ese tiempo mamá no podía tener hijos y creía que contigo eso cambiaría como si fuera una bendición de Dios, pero después de unos meses nací yo.

Y que crees que sucedió después eh HERMANO dijo con enojo fue el destino que me puso a mí como el favorito de la familia dejándote en el olvido.

Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Issei al escuchar la verdad acerca de su sufrimiento pero por su honor no iba a darle el gusto de que su "hermano" lo viera llorar él no era así y nunca lo será.

El entrenamiento concluyó están listos para vencer a Raiser buena suerte Rias recuerda que tu eneigo es alguien que ha sido ganador en otros juegos y que no dudará en hacerte a ti dudar en esta competencia estaré viéndoles con Kaicho en la sala del consejo y si algo sucede bueno eso será solo si está en mi habilidad poder ayudarles suerte.

-2 Días después-

 **Buenas noches nobles de las diferentes casas soy Grafia Lucifage cabeza de la servidumbre del clan Gremory y es un honor presentar el Rating Game entre Rias Gremory-sama y Raiser Pheonex-sama por la mano de Rias-sama en matrimonio. Ambos equipos están en sus bases y el ganador será el que elimine las piezas del contrincante.**

 **Ambos equipos listos ¡COMIENCEN!.**


End file.
